The Nutrition Support Shared Resource (NSSR) provides dietary assessment information to support diet-related cancer research studies. Investigators in both the Cancer Epidemiology Program and the Cancer Prevention and Control Program are given assistance with the development of dietary assessment instruments, training of project staff, and the interpretation of diet/nutrition data. The NSSR also supports other local, national, and international diet-related projects, upon request. The NSSR remains unique in its ability to access comprehensive food and dietary supplement composition databases customized to the multiethnic population of Hawai'i, along with other ethnic groups in Los Angeles and the Pacific Islands. The structure of these databases allows for frequent updates, as well as additions of nutrients and food components as new hypotheses are developed by University of Hawai'i Cancer Center (UHCC) investigators. Numerous dietary questionnaires, appropriate for studies of specific cancers, have been developed and are widely used by investigators within the Cancer Center, as well as in collaborating institutions. The staff of the NSSR maintains food composition, supplement composition, and recipe databases, trains interviewers on appropriate data collection methods, designs new dietary questionnaires, and reviews the accuracy of dietary recalls, food records, and questionnaires from the various studies. The CCSG provides stability for these activities and ensures that the NSSR remains in the forefront of dietary assessment methodology when providing assistance to Cancer Center investigators.